You're my angel and my first love
by putri.sabaziechsosialis
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang malaikat keberuntungan,yang ingin membuat seseorang selalu bahagia Mampukah hinata membahagiakan naruto?


**DISCLAIMER:**

NARUTO All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING:**

bahasa pakai bantuan kamus maklum kalau salah -gomen ne-, alur cerita amburaddull, pairing masih dirahasiakan untuk chap pertama.

**SUMMARY:**

Kutukan yang sudah terkubur selama 500 tahun kembali lagi melanda sebuah keluarga, mengakibatkan korban sebagai syarat, yaitu… menjadikannya sebagai alat untuk berperang?

**RATED: **T

**GENRE:**

Friendship,Romance

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bruk..Bruk..Bruk

GOOOLL!

Siswa Konoha High School seseorang yang memasukkan bola e dalam gawang.

pemuda yang mempunyai iris shappire,berkulit tan,dan tak lupa mempunyai tiga garis masing masing di pipi kiri dan kanannya yang menambah kesan maskulinnya.

"Wahh Naruto-kun hebat"puji seorang gadis yang berusia tidak jauh beda dengan Nauto.

"yeah Neruto-kun memang hebat"gumam seorang gadis berkulit putih,berambut indigo dengan iris pelan sehingga hampir tidak terdengar.

"HINATA-CHAN"teriak seorang gadis berambut emytist.

"Ada apa sakura-chan?"

"ke kantin yuk"

"ta..tapi aku belum lapar sakura-chan"

"temenin !"

"oke dehh"

Jawab sigadis yang diajak secara singkat,kemudian mengikuti langkah gadis berambut pink yang bernama sakura.

-Hyuga Hinata-

Hinata Hyuga gadis berparas cantik,berkulit putih,berambut indigo dengan iris lavendernya.

Hinata adalah juara kelas di kelasnya 10-b,Hinata adalah salah seorang dari sekian banyak fans naruto yang menyukai tetapi hinata menyukai naruto secara diam kenapa dia menyukai naruto naruto mengingatkan dirinya kepada dari memory masa lalunya.

-Namikaze Naruto-

Namikaze Naruto Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik,berkulit tan,dengan iris shappirenya,dan taklupa dengan tida garis masing masing di pipi kiri dan menjadi idola di sekolahnya tampan dan jago dalam bidang olahraga,ketua kelas di kelasnya 10-b dia juga termasuk murid yang pandai ya tentunya setelah Hyuga sebenarnya naruto adalah murid yang termasuk baru baru pindah semester kemarin ke sekolah adalah pindahan dari Sunagakure High School.

**Skip Time**

"Yo! Hinata-chan"seorang gadis berambut pink menyapa disapa yangsung menoleh.

"ada apa sakura-chan?"

"kamu sudah mengerjakan PR Matematika belum?"

"Sudah memangnya kenapa?"

"begini aku kemaring kedatangn sepupu aku sibuk meladeninya…."sakura berhenti sejenak,sambil menatap hinata.

"jadi saking sibuknya aku sampai lupa mengerjakan nih hinata-chan boleh ngga aku minjam buku PR sakura sambil memohon,tak lupa dengan _puppy eyesnya_.

"mau pinjem atau mau nyontek?.hayoo"

"dua duanya juga boleh"

"hmmm?.kalau aku ngga mau gimana?"

"ya ngga mau." Kata sakura singkat sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"wahahha"hinata langsung tertawa temannya hanya melihat yang menyadari teman temannya memperhatikan hinata yang tiba tiba tertawa tidak seperti biasanya langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"ish kok ketawa sihh."

"abis sakura-chan lucu"

"lucu ngga hinata itu tetawa diatas pnderitaanku"kata sakura terisak –lebbayy #plaak.

"ya "kata hinata menyerahkan buku PR matematikanya.

" tadi ke'."

**Na..nA..Na..nA..Na..nA..Na..nA**

Bel berbunyi.

Semua siswa di KHS mengehnetikan proses belajarnya.

"ayo naruto siapkan"kata seorang guru bermasker warna putih bernama Hatake kakashi

"Tatsu."Naruto pun berdiri suaranya yang keras agar semua siswa kelas 10-b KHS pun berdiri mengikuti sang ketua kelas.

"ARIGATO GOZAIMIZU HATAKE SENSEI"kata murid murid serempak yang tidak kurang dari naruto.

"hai' do konnochiwa minna"kata kakashi sambil mengeluarkan senyumannya.

"HAI' KONNOCHIWA HATAKE-SENSEI"jawab semua murid lagi,secara serempak.

Kakashi langsung pergi meninggalkan pntu kelas siswa ada yang masih tinggal di kelas dan ada juga yang sudah pulang dengan teman teman siswa satu yang tinggal terkadang masih mengobrol dengan temannya.

" bareng yuk"

"bol.." belum sempat hinata melanjutkan huruf yang akan ia sambung menjadi sebuah kata –jangan dihiraukan_.sasuke langsung lewat.

"sakura kamu mau pulang denganku tidak.?"kata sasuke dingin,akan tetapi didialam hatinya berkata semoga saja sakura mau. –ckckkck. xDD

"ish kamu sasuke-kun kenapa kamutidak mengajakku begitu saja."

"itu tidak penting"masih dengan jawaban dingin.

" -chan mau kok"hinata langsung ikut campur.

"ish hinata-chan ap-"hinata langusng menarik tubuh sakura.

"ganbatte sakura-chan"kata hinata berbisik.

"eh arigato hinata-chan."

Setelah percakapan itu sasuke dan sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan hinata sendiri.

Hinata yang saking senangnya berhasil menyatukan sahabatnya saura dengan orang yang menjadi dambaan hati sakura baru menyadari bahwa dia hanya sendiri dikelas,sebenarnya tidak sendiri dia berdua dengan naruto sang ketua langsung salah tingkah ketika mengetahui bahwa dia hanya berdua dengan Naruto sang dambaan hatinya.

Ingin rasanya dia menyapa naruto dan mengajaknya pulang bersama akan tetapi dia tidak sanggup, untuk melihatnya saja mukanya bisa untuk menyapanya,bisa bisa hinata akan jatuh pingsan.

Hinata lalu melihat naruto yang hanya kemudian berbalik karena pipinya merona.

Naruto yang sadar tidak hanya dia yang berada dikelas tapi berdua dengan seseorang langsung menghampiri orang tersebut.

"hei,kamu sendiri?"

" .aano."penyakit lama hinata kambuh jika didekat sang dambaan hatinya.

"sendiri yah?"

"i..iyah"

"sama barengan?"

"baiklah."

Kini hinata dan naruto pulang bersamaan. Dalam perjalanan mereka hanya diam,karena sifat hinata yang pemalu jika di dekat naruto sang pujaan hatinya yang ia dambakan dari dulu mereka tidak berbicara,sedangkan naruto yang memutar balik otaknya mencari bahan bicara untuk mereka berdua.

'bagaimana yah cara berbicara dengan orang yang pemalu seperti hinata?'pikir naruto sambil memutar balik otaknya ' aku jadi salah tingkah begini,mudah mudahan aku bisa menahan diriku'pikir hinata.

"eh-"mereka berdua berbicara bersamaan.

"ladys first."

"aa..ano etto..,sebenarnya aku mau bertanya kenapa kamu pindah ke KHS?"kata hinata yang agak berbasa basi.

"hmm.. kenapa yahh?,ahh aku hanya sedang mencari seseorang.

" seseorang?"

"iyah aku sedang mencari seseorang"

"hanya itu?"

"iyah"

Hinata yang kaget mendengar jawaban naruto itu tiba tiba mengingat sesuatu. Memori yang dia tidak akan pernah lupa .

****Flash Back On****

libur musim panas yang sangat panjang. Hinata sigadis dengan iris lavender ingin mengunjungi shion di selain untuk berkunjung ia juga ingin bersilaturahmi dengan sepupunya shion.

"stop"kata hinata pada sopir taxi ketika ia sudah sampai ketempat lalu membuka pintu taxi tersebut setelah memberikan ongkos kepada sopir taxi itu. Hinata lalu bergegas menuju pintu masuk apertemen yang termasuk mewah itu.

Setelah ia memasuki apartemen tersebut ia bertanya kepada seorang wanita yang bertugas untuk menganalisis data data para penghuni apartemen mengetahui numor kamar langsung memasuki lift apartemen tersebut.

Ketika ia masuk kedalam lift ia bersama dengan pemuda berambut kuning dengan iris shappire dan tiga garis masing masing di sebelah pipi kiri dan memencet tombol lift tersebut,ia memencet nomor 5.

Beberapa menit kemudian lift itu berbunyi pintu terbuka secara lalu keluar dari lift tapi anehnya pemuda tersebut belum juga mungkin dia belum sampai ke lantai tujuannya.

Setelah ia keluar dari lift hinata berjalan menyelusuri lantai lima mencari nomor kamar sepupunya miko shion,setelah hinata menemukan nomor kamar sepupunya dia lalu mengtuk pintu kamar apertemen sepupunya.

Pintu tiba tiba seorang gadis berambut agak kekuning kuningan dengan iris yang sama dengan hinata yaitu lavender keluar.

"Ohayo shion-chan"

"Hinata-chan"

"ehehhe"

"ayo masuk hinata-chan"shion mengajak hinata masuk. Hinata lalu masuk dan duduk di kekat shion.

"ohayo SHion-chan,ogenki desuka?"

"hai' genki desuka"

"ehehe hinata-chan sendiri gimana?"

"baik juga"

Hinata dan shion akhirnya bercakap cakap..

**nA..Na..nA...Na...nA**

Ketika matahari sudah condong sedikit demi sedikit ke menatap terlalu keasyikan ngobrol sama sepupunya shion.

"eh udah sore nih shion-chan,aku pulang dulu yahh"

"yahh,padahal lagi seru."

"gomen ne shion-chan"

"ok salamku kepada ibu mu yah"

"baiklah,jaaa"

Sambil melaayangkan senyuman hinata lalu keluar dari hanya melambaikan tangannya.

Hinata lalu berjalan memasuki lift bukannya turun ia malah naikke lantai paling atas.

Memang setiap ia mengunjungi sepupunya ia selalu ketepat paforitnya tersebut karena ia bisa melihat seisi kota Tokyo dari atas gedung apartemen tersebut.

Lift berhenti lalu pintu terbuka dengan otomatinya,hinata keluar dari pintu lift tersebut kemudian menyusuri lantai paling atas apartemen tersebut ketika itu hinata sampai pada suatu naik ke lantai paling atas apartemen tersebut ia harus menaiki tangga lagi.

Hinata sampai pada pintu di ujung tangga langsung lalu berjalan untuk ke balkon atap apertemen tersebut.

Ketika ia berjalan ia melihat seseorang sendirian,matanya menatap yang melihat adegan tersebut mengira orang itu seperti ingin bunuh piker panjang hinata langsung melepas tasnya dan berlari kearah orang tersebut.

Hinata memeluk orang itu lalu menariknya menjauh dari ujung balkon tersebut.

"hei apa yang kau lakuakan bukan begitu caranya untuk mengahiri semuanya."

Orang itu lalu menatap hinata heran.

"apa masalah anda nona?"

"bukan begitu caranya mengahiri semuanya."

"maksudmu?"orang itu menatap heran hinata.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"melakukan apa?,maksud nona apa saya tidak mengerti maksud nona?"

Hinata menatap orang tersebut,sedangkan orang tersebut hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan heran.

"nona mengira saya mau bunuh diri"

"kalau bukan bunuh diri apa lagi namanya?"

Orang itu lalu menatap hinata dan memegamng bahu hinata.

"dengarkan saya nona,siapa namamu?"

"hyuga hinata,kalau kamu?"

"uzumaki naruto,dengarkan aku hinata,aku akan menjelaskan kenapa aku melakukan hal tersebut akan tetapi kamu jangan memberi tau siapa pun."

"baiklah baiklah,jelaskan"hinata melepaskan pegangan orang yang bernama naruto tersebut.

"aku berada disana tadi,karena aku ingin terbiasa dengan ketinggian."

"maksudmu,kamu takut dengan ketinggian?"

"yah bisa dibilang begitu."

Naruto lalu menatap hinata.

"maukah kau membantuku?"

"baiklah selagi aku yang bisa aku bantu untukmu?"

"bantu aku agar dapat terbiasa dengan ketinggiaan."

"baiklah,tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"temani aku setiap hari disini selagi masih musim panas."

"baiklah."hinata tersenyum kepada saking senangnya langsung memeluk hinata yang baru saja ia kenal.

"Arigato Hinata-chan."mata hinata membulat seketika karena terkegut naruto yang baru ia kenal memeluknya bukan hanya memanggilnya dengan embel embel ~chan.

"d..do itahimahite."tampa sadar pipinya memerah karena pelukan tersebut.

"eh maaf"

**nA..Na..nA...Na...nA**

Akhirnya setelah hari itu hinata selalu pergi ke apartemen karena ingin mengunjungi sepupunya shion akan tetapi untuk membantu orang yang baru dikenalnya yaitu uzumaki naruto.

"kau masih takut ketinggian yah?"

"iyah,bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa tidak takut dengan ketinggian?"

Hinata lalu menunjuk langit yang biru .

"kau lihat langit yang biru itu?"

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya kearah telunjuk hinata.

"indah bukan?"

"yahh"naruto menikmmati indahnya langit biru tersebut

"rasakan angin yang berhembus." Naruto lalu mengikuti hinata yang menikmati angin hari itu yang bershembus dengan sejuknya.

"sekarang lihat kebawah dan rumah rumah yang Nampak kecil seperti sekarang itu."naruto lalu melihat perasaan taku dihati naruto melihat ketinggian dari atap apartemen tersebut.

"anggaplah ini adalah pemandangan yang menarik yang jarang kau akan temui setiap harinya."naruto masih menatap kearah takut tadi sedikit demi sedikit pudar.

**nA..Na..nA...Na...nA**

Sudah lima hari berlalu hinata setiap harinya selalu pergi ke apartemen tersebut untuk membantu naruto. Pada hari itu hinata berjalan menyusuri atap apartemen tersebut akan tetapi ia tidak mendaatkan naruto yang ia cari.

Setelah ia lelah mencari naruto hinata lalu berhenti dan duduk.

"Oi HINATA-CHANN" hinata menoleh dkeasal suara yang ia sangat kenal suara itu berasal dari Naruto yang berada di luar balkon.  
"wah kau sudah tidak ntakut ketinggian lagi naruto-k..kun"

"yahh ini juga berkatmu hinata-chann,kau tau kata katamu masih aku "naruto mengeluakan cengiran rubahnya.

"arigato hinata-chan"

"Do itashimashite naruto-k..kun"

Setelah mengucapkan kata terima kasih kepada hinata naruto akan memasuki balkon,tiba tiba tangannya terpleset hingga jatuh

"KYAAAA"naruto berteriak

Hinata terkaget ketika naruto berteriak dan hinata langsung berlari menuju naruto.

"NARUTOOOOO"

Dengan gerakan refleks hinata melompat untuk menggapai yang tidak sadarkan diri lang sung dipeluk oleh tampa sadar da pasang sayap putih tiba tiba muncul di antara bahu belakang hinata.

"hah apa ini?" hinata heran melihat sayap yang melekat diantara bahu belakangnya.

Tidak berfikir panjang ia langsung membawa naruto terbang ke bawah pohon hijau yang rimbun di dekat apartemen lalu menyandarkan naruto dibawah pohon tersebut.

Hinata menunggu naruto sampai ia sadar.

Tiba tiba mata naruto terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

"Naruto-kun"hinata senang sekali melihat naruto yang sudah bangun dari pingsannya.

"Siapa kau?"

"eh kau lupa ak-"hinata memotong sedikit pembicaraannya karena ia tidak sadar bahwa kedua sayap itu masih ada diantara bahu belakangnya.

"SIapa kau dan kenapa aku bisa ada disini?,mana hinata-chan."naruto berkata dengan polosnya karena dia tidak tau bahwa malaikat yang menolongnya adalah hinata.

"Baiklah aku harus pergi."hinata lalu berbalik akan terbang lagi akan tetapi ia ditarik oleh naruto.

"Arigato gozaimizu"

"do itashimashite."

****Flash Back Off****

**"**k..enapa naruto-kun ingin mencari orang itu?"

"yah karena dia pernah menyelamakanku dua kali."

"wah itu sangat hebat."

"mungkin tapi bagiku dia sangatlah special, dia seperti malaikat penolong ku dan sekaligus-"

"apa?"

"_my first love."_

hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terkejut mendengarnya.

"d..dia adalah orang yang beruntung."

"eh ngomong hinata-chan,eh boleh kupanggil hinata-chan?"

" terserah kamu saja."

"okk rumahku sudah sampai dilorang dekatsitu aku duluan yahh hinata-chan,Jaaa."

"Jaaa"

'hinata-chan' hinata tiba tiba melompat lalu berlari kelorong yang lainnya untuk sampai kerumahnya.

**Chapter 1 and**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

kyaaa akhirnya selelsai juga chapter 1 fanfic pertama

klow ada kesalahan kata kata tolong dimaklumi ehehhe xDD

Please ur review minna-san.^^

**DISCLAIMER:**

NARUTO All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING:**

bahasa pakai bantuan kamus maklum kalau salah -gomen ne-, alur cerita amburaddull, pairing masih dirahasiakan untuk chap pertama.

**SUMMARY:**

Kutukan yang sudah terkubur selama 500 tahun kembali lagi melanda sebuah keluarga, mengakibatkan korban sebagai syarat, yaitu… menjadikannya sebagai alat untuk berperang?

**RATED: **T

**GENRE:**

Friendship,Romance

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bruk..Bruk..Bruk

GOOOLL!

Siswa Konoha High School seseorang yang memasukkan bola e dalam gawang.

pemuda yang mempunyai iris shappire,berkulit tan,dan tak lupa mempunyai tiga garis masing masing di pipi kiri dan kanannya yang menambah kesan maskulinnya.

"Wahh Naruto-kun hebat"puji seorang gadis yang berusia tidak jauh beda dengan Nauto.

"yeah Neruto-kun memang hebat"gumam seorang gadis berkulit putih,berambut indigo dengan iris pelan sehingga hampir tidak terdengar.

"HINATA-CHAN"teriak seorang gadis berambut emytist.

"Ada apa sakura-chan?"

"ke kantin yuk"

"ta..tapi aku belum lapar sakura-chan"

"temenin !"

"oke dehh"

Jawab sigadis yang diajak secara singkat,kemudian mengikuti langkah gadis berambut pink yang bernama sakura.

-Hyuga Hinata-

Hinata Hyuga gadis berparas cantik,berkulit putih,berambut indigo dengan iris lavendernya.

Hinata adalah juara kelas di kelasnya 10-b,Hinata adalah salah seorang dari sekian banyak fans naruto yang menyukai tetapi hinata menyukai naruto secara diam kenapa dia menyukai naruto naruto mengingatkan dirinya kepada dari memory masa lalunya.

-Namikaze Naruto-

Namikaze Naruto Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik,berkulit tan,dengan iris shappirenya,dan taklupa dengan tida garis masing masing di pipi kiri dan menjadi idola di sekolahnya tampan dan jago dalam bidang olahraga,ketua kelas di kelasnya 10-b dia juga termasuk murid yang pandai ya tentunya setelah Hyuga sebenarnya naruto adalah murid yang termasuk baru baru pindah semester kemarin ke sekolah adalah pindahan dari Sunagakure High School.

**Skip Time**

"Yo! Hinata-chan"seorang gadis berambut pink menyapa disapa yangsung menoleh.

"ada apa sakura-chan?"

"kamu sudah mengerjakan PR Matematika belum?"

"Sudah memangnya kenapa?"

"begini aku kemaring kedatangn sepupu aku sibuk meladeninya…."sakura berhenti sejenak,sambil menatap hinata.

"jadi saking sibuknya aku sampai lupa mengerjakan nih hinata-chan boleh ngga aku minjam buku PR sakura sambil memohon,tak lupa dengan _puppy eyesnya_.

"mau pinjem atau mau nyontek?.hayoo"

"dua duanya juga boleh"

"hmmm?.kalau aku ngga mau gimana?"

"ya ngga mau." Kata sakura singkat sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"wahahha"hinata langsung tertawa temannya hanya melihat yang menyadari teman temannya memperhatikan hinata yang tiba tiba tertawa tidak seperti biasanya langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"ish kok ketawa sihh."

"abis sakura-chan lucu"

"lucu ngga hinata itu tetawa diatas pnderitaanku"kata sakura terisak –lebbayy #plaak.

"ya "kata hinata menyerahkan buku PR matematikanya.

" tadi ke'."

**Na..nA..Na..nA..Na..nA..Na..nA**

Bel berbunyi.

Semua siswa di KHS mengehnetikan proses belajarnya.

"ayo naruto siapkan"kata seorang guru bermasker warna putih bernama Hatake kakashi

"Tatsu."Naruto pun berdiri suaranya yang keras agar semua siswa kelas 10-b KHS pun berdiri mengikuti sang ketua kelas.

"ARIGATO GOZAIMIZU HATAKE SENSEI"kata murid murid serempak yang tidak kurang dari naruto.

"hai' do konnochiwa minna"kata kakashi sambil mengeluarkan senyumannya.

"HAI' KONNOCHIWA HATAKE-SENSEI"jawab semua murid lagi,secara serempak.

Kakashi langsung pergi meninggalkan pntu kelas siswa ada yang masih tinggal di kelas dan ada juga yang sudah pulang dengan teman teman siswa satu yang tinggal terkadang masih mengobrol dengan temannya.

" bareng yuk"

"bol.." belum sempat hinata melanjutkan huruf yang akan ia sambung menjadi sebuah kata –jangan dihiraukan_.sasuke langsung lewat.

"sakura kamu mau pulang denganku tidak.?"kata sasuke dingin,akan tetapi didialam hatinya berkata semoga saja sakura mau. –ckckkck. xDD

"ish kamu sasuke-kun kenapa kamutidak mengajakku begitu saja."

"itu tidak penting"masih dengan jawaban dingin.

" -chan mau kok"hinata langsung ikut campur.

"ish hinata-chan ap-"hinata langusng menarik tubuh sakura.

"ganbatte sakura-chan"kata hinata berbisik.

"eh arigato hinata-chan."

Setelah percakapan itu sasuke dan sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan hinata sendiri.

Hinata yang saking senangnya berhasil menyatukan sahabatnya saura dengan orang yang menjadi dambaan hati sakura baru menyadari bahwa dia hanya sendiri dikelas,sebenarnya tidak sendiri dia berdua dengan naruto sang ketua langsung salah tingkah ketika mengetahui bahwa dia hanya berdua dengan Naruto sang dambaan hatinya.

Ingin rasanya dia menyapa naruto dan mengajaknya pulang bersama akan tetapi dia tidak sanggup, untuk melihatnya saja mukanya bisa untuk menyapanya,bisa bisa hinata akan jatuh pingsan.

Hinata lalu melihat naruto yang hanya kemudian berbalik karena pipinya merona.

Naruto yang sadar tidak hanya dia yang berada dikelas tapi berdua dengan seseorang langsung menghampiri orang tersebut.

"hei,kamu sendiri?"

" .aano."penyakit lama hinata kambuh jika didekat sang dambaan hatinya.

"sendiri yah?"

"i..iyah"

"sama barengan?"

"baiklah."

Kini hinata dan naruto pulang bersamaan. Dalam perjalanan mereka hanya diam,karena sifat hinata yang pemalu jika di dekat naruto sang pujaan hatinya yang ia dambakan dari dulu mereka tidak berbicara,sedangkan naruto yang memutar balik otaknya mencari bahan bicara untuk mereka berdua.

'bagaimana yah cara berbicara dengan orang yang pemalu seperti hinata?'pikir naruto sambil memutar balik otaknya ' aku jadi salah tingkah begini,mudah mudahan aku bisa menahan diriku'pikir hinata.

"eh-"mereka berdua berbicara bersamaan.

"ladys first."

"aa..ano etto..,sebenarnya aku mau bertanya kenapa kamu pindah ke KHS?"kata hinata yang agak berbasa basi.

"hmm.. kenapa yahh?,ahh aku hanya sedang mencari seseorang.

" seseorang?"

"iyah aku sedang mencari seseorang"

"hanya itu?"

"iyah"

Hinata yang kaget mendengar jawaban naruto itu tiba tiba mengingat sesuatu. Memori yang dia tidak akan pernah lupa .

****Flash Back On****

libur musim panas yang sangat panjang. Hinata sigadis dengan iris lavender ingin mengunjungi shion di selain untuk berkunjung ia juga ingin bersilaturahmi dengan sepupunya shion.

"stop"kata hinata pada sopir taxi ketika ia sudah sampai ketempat lalu membuka pintu taxi tersebut setelah memberikan ongkos kepada sopir taxi itu. Hinata lalu bergegas menuju pintu masuk apertemen yang termasuk mewah itu.

Setelah ia memasuki apartemen tersebut ia bertanya kepada seorang wanita yang bertugas untuk menganalisis data data para penghuni apartemen mengetahui numor kamar langsung memasuki lift apartemen tersebut.

Ketika ia masuk kedalam lift ia bersama dengan pemuda berambut kuning dengan iris shappire dan tiga garis masing masing di sebelah pipi kiri dan memencet tombol lift tersebut,ia memencet nomor 5.

Beberapa menit kemudian lift itu berbunyi pintu terbuka secara lalu keluar dari lift tapi anehnya pemuda tersebut belum juga mungkin dia belum sampai ke lantai tujuannya.

Setelah ia keluar dari lift hinata berjalan menyelusuri lantai lima mencari nomor kamar sepupunya miko shion,setelah hinata menemukan nomor kamar sepupunya dia lalu mengtuk pintu kamar apertemen sepupunya.

Pintu tiba tiba seorang gadis berambut agak kekuning kuningan dengan iris yang sama dengan hinata yaitu lavender keluar.

"Ohayo shion-chan"

"Hinata-chan"

"ehehhe"

"ayo masuk hinata-chan"shion mengajak hinata masuk. Hinata lalu masuk dan duduk di kekat shion.

"ohayo SHion-chan,ogenki desuka?"

"hai' genki desuka"

"ehehe hinata-chan sendiri gimana?"

"baik juga"

Hinata dan shion akhirnya bercakap cakap..

**nA..Na..nA...Na...nA**

Ketika matahari sudah condong sedikit demi sedikit ke menatap terlalu keasyikan ngobrol sama sepupunya shion.

"eh udah sore nih shion-chan,aku pulang dulu yahh"

"yahh,padahal lagi seru."

"gomen ne shion-chan"

"ok salamku kepada ibu mu yah"

"baiklah,jaaa"

Sambil melaayangkan senyuman hinata lalu keluar dari hanya melambaikan tangannya.

Hinata lalu berjalan memasuki lift bukannya turun ia malah naikke lantai paling atas.

Memang setiap ia mengunjungi sepupunya ia selalu ketepat paforitnya tersebut karena ia bisa melihat seisi kota Tokyo dari atas gedung apartemen tersebut.

Lift berhenti lalu pintu terbuka dengan otomatinya,hinata keluar dari pintu lift tersebut kemudian menyusuri lantai paling atas apartemen tersebut ketika itu hinata sampai pada suatu naik ke lantai paling atas apartemen tersebut ia harus menaiki tangga lagi.

Hinata sampai pada pintu di ujung tangga langsung lalu berjalan untuk ke balkon atap apertemen tersebut.

Ketika ia berjalan ia melihat seseorang sendirian,matanya menatap yang melihat adegan tersebut mengira orang itu seperti ingin bunuh piker panjang hinata langsung melepas tasnya dan berlari kearah orang tersebut.

Hinata memeluk orang itu lalu menariknya menjauh dari ujung balkon tersebut.

"hei apa yang kau lakuakan bukan begitu caranya untuk mengahiri semuanya."

Orang itu lalu menatap hinata heran.

"apa masalah anda nona?"

"bukan begitu caranya mengahiri semuanya."

"maksudmu?"orang itu menatap heran hinata.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"melakukan apa?,maksud nona apa saya tidak mengerti maksud nona?"

Hinata menatap orang tersebut,sedangkan orang tersebut hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan heran.

"nona mengira saya mau bunuh diri"

"kalau bukan bunuh diri apa lagi namanya?"

Orang itu lalu menatap hinata dan memegamng bahu hinata.

"dengarkan saya nona,siapa namamu?"

"hyuga hinata,kalau kamu?"

"uzumaki naruto,dengarkan aku hinata,aku akan menjelaskan kenapa aku melakukan hal tersebut akan tetapi kamu jangan memberi tau siapa pun."

"baiklah baiklah,jelaskan"hinata melepaskan pegangan orang yang bernama naruto tersebut.

"aku berada disana tadi,karena aku ingin terbiasa dengan ketinggian."

"maksudmu,kamu takut dengan ketinggian?"

"yah bisa dibilang begitu."

Naruto lalu menatap hinata.

"maukah kau membantuku?"

"baiklah selagi aku yang bisa aku bantu untukmu?"

"bantu aku agar dapat terbiasa dengan ketinggiaan."

"baiklah,tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"temani aku setiap hari disini selagi masih musim panas."

"baiklah."hinata tersenyum kepada saking senangnya langsung memeluk hinata yang baru saja ia kenal.

"Arigato Hinata-chan."mata hinata membulat seketika karena terkegut naruto yang baru ia kenal memeluknya bukan hanya memanggilnya dengan embel embel ~chan.

"d..do itahimahite."tampa sadar pipinya memerah karena pelukan tersebut.

"eh maaf"

**nA..Na..nA...Na...nA**

Akhirnya setelah hari itu hinata selalu pergi ke apartemen karena ingin mengunjungi sepupunya shion akan tetapi untuk membantu orang yang baru dikenalnya yaitu uzumaki naruto.

"kau masih takut ketinggian yah?"

"iyah,bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa tidak takut dengan ketinggian?"

Hinata lalu menunjuk langit yang biru .

"kau lihat langit yang biru itu?"

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya kearah telunjuk hinata.

"indah bukan?"

"yahh"naruto menikmmati indahnya langit biru tersebut

"rasakan angin yang berhembus." Naruto lalu mengikuti hinata yang menikmati angin hari itu yang bershembus dengan sejuknya.

"sekarang lihat kebawah dan rumah rumah yang Nampak kecil seperti sekarang itu."naruto lalu melihat perasaan taku dihati naruto melihat ketinggian dari atap apartemen tersebut.

"anggaplah ini adalah pemandangan yang menarik yang jarang kau akan temui setiap harinya."naruto masih menatap kearah takut tadi sedikit demi sedikit pudar.

**nA..Na..nA...Na...nA**

Sudah lima hari berlalu hinata setiap harinya selalu pergi ke apartemen tersebut untuk membantu naruto. Pada hari itu hinata berjalan menyusuri atap apartemen tersebut akan tetapi ia tidak mendaatkan naruto yang ia cari.

Setelah ia lelah mencari naruto hinata lalu berhenti dan duduk.

"Oi HINATA-CHANN" hinata menoleh dkeasal suara yang ia sangat kenal suara itu berasal dari Naruto yang berada di luar balkon.  
"wah kau sudah tidak ntakut ketinggian lagi naruto-k..kun"

"yahh ini juga berkatmu hinata-chann,kau tau kata katamu masih aku "naruto mengeluakan cengiran rubahnya.

"arigato hinata-chan"

"Do itashimashite naruto-k..kun"

Setelah mengucapkan kata terima kasih kepada hinata naruto akan memasuki balkon,tiba tiba tangannya terpleset hingga jatuh

"KYAAAA"naruto berteriak

Hinata terkaget ketika naruto berteriak dan hinata langsung berlari menuju naruto.

"NARUTOOOOO"

Dengan gerakan refleks hinata melompat untuk menggapai yang tidak sadarkan diri lang sung dipeluk oleh tampa sadar da pasang sayap putih tiba tiba muncul di antara bahu belakang hinata.

"hah apa ini?" hinata heran melihat sayap yang melekat diantara bahu belakangnya.

Tidak berfikir panjang ia langsung membawa naruto terbang ke bawah pohon hijau yang rimbun di dekat apartemen lalu menyandarkan naruto dibawah pohon tersebut.

Hinata menunggu naruto sampai ia sadar.

Tiba tiba mata naruto terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

"Naruto-kun"hinata senang sekali melihat naruto yang sudah bangun dari pingsannya.

"Siapa kau?"

"eh kau lupa ak-"hinata memotong sedikit pembicaraannya karena ia tidak sadar bahwa kedua sayap itu masih ada diantara bahu belakangnya.

"SIapa kau dan kenapa aku bisa ada disini?,mana hinata-chan."naruto berkata dengan polosnya karena dia tidak tau bahwa malaikat yang menolongnya adalah hinata.

"Baiklah aku harus pergi."hinata lalu berbalik akan terbang lagi akan tetapi ia ditarik oleh naruto.

"Arigato gozaimizu"

"do itashimashite."

****Flash Back Off****

**"**k..enapa naruto-kun ingin mencari orang itu?"

"yah karena dia pernah menyelamakanku dua kali."

"wah itu sangat hebat."

"mungkin tapi bagiku dia sangatlah special, dia seperti malaikat penolong ku dan sekaligus-"

"apa?"

"_my first love."_

hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terkejut mendengarnya.

"d..dia adalah orang yang beruntung."

"eh ngomong hinata-chan,eh boleh kupanggil hinata-chan?"

" terserah kamu saja."

"okk rumahku sudah sampai dilorang dekatsitu aku duluan yahh hinata-chan,Jaaa."

"Jaaa"

'hinata-chan' hinata tiba tiba melompat lalu berlari kelorong yang lainnya untuk sampai kerumahnya.

**Chapter 1 and**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

kyaaa akhirnya selelsai juga chapter 1 fanfic pertama

klow ada kesalahan kata kata tolong dimaklumi ehehhe xDD

Please ur review minna-san,review kalain sangat membantu.

Arigato gozaimizu mina-san ^^


End file.
